


Applause

by HoneyMilkkHere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMilkkHere/pseuds/HoneyMilkkHere
Summary: Jaehee and her lover go to a karaoke bar and she was the only one who applauded





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did so bad imma go kms

It was a nice evening for the RFA members to go to a karaoke bar the day before Christmas, the idea was suggested by none other than the hacker god himself, and currently nearly everyone but Jaehee has somewhat passed out due to an "Alcohol Race" they were doing earlier. Jaehee tried to warn them not to over do it, she honestly did but no one really listened, insisting that she needed to unwind a bit with some drinks. With a sigh she gave up on the group. 

"Jaehee~ Why do you look so angry? It's Crismuss" Smiling your eyes met with Jaehee's annoyed ones.

Clearing her throat she said, "I just wanted to enjoy one nice day and talk with every body, but they seemed to have other plans in mind.." she scanned the private room that Jumin had rented out, looking at her friends.

"Are you not having fun with us?" You asked, in a tone laced with disappointment.

Feeling guilty and realizing the way she worded her sentence she apologized "No that's not exactly what I meant, how should I say this?"

Suddenly standing up and holding your head in dizziness, you went up to the podium where the microphone was set, and grabbed it. "I'll make sure you have fun!" you smiled and pointed at her, well attempted to, you pointed at a pole.

"_____ You are going to hurt yourself up there!" Jaehee worriedly calls out for you.

"Don't worry baby this song is just for you and chrismss" You cleared your throat, and began to sing god knows what. Not only were your words incoherent but you mixed up several lines and even left some out. Just as you finished your.."song" you did a half bow and patiently waited for an applause. One person, you only heard one's person's claps and from your lover too. Excitedly you stumbled over to where she was sitting.

Holding you close to her, "That was...something alright, thank you for the performance" she smiled at your adorable attempt to give her a good time.

"Anything for you Bae~!"

**Author's Note:**

> im dead


End file.
